THE INSANE CAMPING TRIP
by Thunder Mistress
Summary: The Inu gang is going on a funfilled camping trip, with the execption of a couple of SITS but they arn't going to be the only one's with the bright idea. People from YGO and YYH will be going to the same camp site. The only problume is, they have to share
1. Default Chapter

Hello every one, this is another humor fic in the Inu Yasha secontion, but then again it's in the YGO and YYH crossovers. But still humorous! Any way, I'll think about making a squeal to backstage blues.  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! I told my mom that we were all going to leave at the campsite at exactly noon today! Now come down from that tree now!" shouted an angry Kagome as her friends Shippo, Miroku, and Sango stood there for their stubborn friend to come down.  
  
"And why do I have to go on this trip wench, we should be finding more jewel shards!" shouted back Inuyasha folding his arms in his fire rat yukata. "SIT!" shouted Kagome as the hanyou came down with a 6 feet crater fall. "I tried reasoning with you but you wouldn't lesion" said Kagome having a smart face on.  
  
"You know, if I hadn't had these holding me down, you would be dead by now" mumbled Inuyasha as he got up lazily. "Ah quit it Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you would never kill Kagome, because she's your woman!" teased Shippo. "Ah shove it up your furry ass fox!" shot back Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha you never cease to amuse me" said Miroku sweat dropping. "Kagome I think we should be heading off now" said Sango getting Kirara in her arms. "Yeah, your right Sango, we wouldn't want to be late to the campsite" said Kagome taking Shippo into her arms. Kagome was going to take the whole gang to a camping trip, just her and them no one else. No jewel shard hunting, no demons to try to kill them, no angry miko trying to kill our hero, just to enjoy each others company and enjoy the real great out doors. Or so they thought...............  
  
Later, in Domino city........  
  
"I SAY WE BRING THE DOUGHNUTS AND THAT'S FINAL!" shouted Joey as he threw the doughnuts in Kaiba's limo. "Ok dog, I guess that can be your food for the rest of the trip, or do you want to be a worthless mutt and we can leave you here" replied Kaiba taking his brief case with his lab top.  
  
"Now Seto, remember this is going to be a vacation that all of us are going to enjoy, and we are not going to get joeys doughnuts in the way" replied Serenity with a cheery tree smile. "Yes gum drop" replied Kaiba.  
  
"And that goes for you too Joey" said Mia pulling the blond by the shirt. "What do ya mean Mia?" asked Joey taking a candy bar out of his pocket and started scoffing it down. "I mean, don't suck a human or a living animals in that mouth of yours while were at the camp site" explained Mia, examining her manicure. "Yeah, Yeah, where's the pizza place next to it?" asked Joey. Every one did and anime fall. "IDIOT! WERE CAMPING IN THE OUT DOORS ASS WHIPE!" shouted Kaiba annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later, in spirit world~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you wish to come with us?" asked Reureann. "Yes, of coarse Reureann, Koenma and I can use a nice vacation" replied Botan with a smile. "Gorge, have you gotten all of our things?" asked a teenaged Koenma. "Yes Koenma-sama, every thing is ready, I and every one else will take care of spirit world while you and Botan- chan are gone" replied Gorge.  
  
"Well we will be spending a week down there so be aware, the out doors in the human world are very scarce" stated Kurama. "Oh relax Kurama, if Botan and I had to deal with Demons and dead people all day, I think we'd be preoccupied" replied Koenma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was short but you'll love the next chapter. Review please! ^_^ 


	2. Everyone arrives

Sorry I'm late updating, I was at a sleep over yesterday, don't ask. Any way, on to the second chapter shall we?  
  
Thunder Mistress (I don't own YYH, YGO, and IN) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we their yet?" whined Shippo. "FOR THE 1,000 TIME SHIPPO NO!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an annoyed Kagome. "Sheesh I was just asking" said Shippo with innocent eyes. The gang was riding on Kirara with Kagome guiding Sango where to go. "Just a couple more miles down ward Sango" instructed Kagome. She nodded.  
  
Soon, after 15 minutes, they landed in camp site 447. "We're here every body!" shouted Kagome stretching out her arms happily. "This is the great out doors? If you wanted to take us out, you could of just walked a couple steps in the feudal aura" said Inuyasha looking around.  
  
"Humph, I guess you don't appreciate the fact that I took you all out of the goodness of my heart" replied Kagome. "Well lady Kagome I am grateful" grinned Miroku. "Oh, of coarse you are" sweat dropped Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, in a Kaiba corp. chopper by the camp sites~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seto, are we going to be landing soon?" asked Serenity. "Yes, just wait love" replied Kaiba grinning. "Mmmmmmm....There's nothing better then eaten doughnuts and chuggin down Pepsi" said Joey, stuffing another doughnut in his mouth. "Don't you think about anything else Wheeler?" asked Mia.  
  
Joey sat for a moment, still chewing on a doughnut, as though he were ACTUALLY thinking, and then came out with a quick ancerw. "Nope" he said, scarffing down another doughnut. "Oh brother" they all sweat dropped. "Hey, I think I see the camp site Seto" said Serenity pointing to a spot that was marked "447" Kaiba landed the chopper next to the entrance, little knowing who was also in there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, in Reureann's sheild~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Reureann, your sure this is safe right?" asked Botan quavering. "Of coarse it's safe, unless if you were stupid enough to break through it, we would all fall to our death" she stated. ""AHHHHHH!!!!" Botan screamed as she hid behind Koenma. "Is that true?" asked Kurama. "Quit so" she replied.  
  
"I don't get what so up tight about it Botan, you fly on an oar up god knows how many heights and your scared because of a little mileage off the ground. Damn it don't you have any pride?" asked Koenma.  
  
"You should talk you still wet the bed!" protested Botan. "HEY! I RESENT THAT!" shot back Koenma. "Oh guys" interrupted Kurama. "WHAT?!" the two both yelled. "Were at the camp site" finished Reureann landing them safely on the ground.  
  
They were at the back of the camp site, walking into camp site number 447, with little knowing who they were sharing it with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was remotely short, BUT I HAD NO INSPERATION TODAY!!!!!!!!!! But I would appreciate out of the kindness of your hearts to review any way, next chapter coming soon. 


	3. The inconters

I DON'T ANY OF THE FOLLOWING ANIME SERIES IN THIS STORY EVERYONE! (see that wasn't so hard was it?)  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and every one else in the gang were setting up their camp site. Kagome had a big smile on her face, she finally could have some nice alone time with some of her closest friends, With her having the exception of *Sitting Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, what are those things called smores?" asked Shippo recalling Sota telling him about the strange food. " Well Shippo, when people gather around the campfire at night to tell scary story's or sing camp songs, they always make a snack called Smores. You see you have two pieces of grame crackers, you take a white cotton thing called a marsh mellow and you take a piece of chocolate, you cook the marsh mellow over the camp fire with a stick and when it's finished, you make it like a sandwich and there you go! One smore" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Uh, I don't get it, all that time just to make one?" asked Shippo confused. Kagome did an anime fall. "Never mind" she said getting off the ground and getting back to her work. "Kagome!" shouted Sango. "Yeah?" asked Kagome."I found a hot spring not too far away from here, maybe we can bathe in it tonight" said Sango. "Great idea Sango!" said Kagome standing up. Miroku began to grin very deeply. "Don't even think about it you pervert" said Inuyasha, hitting Miroku up-side the head with the tensiagia.  
  
"Why Inuyasha, your so protective, could it be because you want to peek at Kagome?" asked Miroku. "Shut up you monkey ass!" shouted Inuyasha. The two began to bicker until Sango looked as though she had just heard something.  
  
"Sango what's wrong?" asked Kagome. "I sense someone else is here" said Sango picking up a rock and throwing it at a near by bush. "OW!" shouted a voice. "Who's that?" asked Kagome. "It's a demon!" shouted Shippo hiding behind Inuyasha. "Come out coward!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Man, that really hurt, who did that?" asked Joey with an insanely huge bump on his head as he, Seto, Serenity, and Mia came out. "Who are you guys?" asked Inuyasha. "AHHHHHHHHH THAT DUDE HAD EARS!" screamed Joey like a girl and hid behind Mia.  
  
"We came here on a camping trip with my brother, my boyfriend and my brothers girl friend" exclaimed Serenity. "Are you poor, because last time I checked, rags were not in style" said Mia observing Miroku's out fit. "I am a holy monk, will you bear my child?" asked Miroku as he touched Mia's butt.  
  
"HIRAKOTSU!" shouted Sango throwing her boomerang at the monks head. "Thanks" said Mia. "Don't mention it, he always pulls stunts like this" replied Sango. "Hey! Dose anybody care I have a huge bump on my head?!" yelled Joey. "No!" every one yelled.  
  
"Why do you have ears?" asked Seto, trying to clarify what Inuyasha was. "Oh, he's a half demon called Inuyasha, he's half dog, you wanna see a trick?" asked Shippo. "What the heck?" asked Seto. "Ok, Kagome" said Shippo with a grin. "Inuyasha?" asked Kagome getting his attention. "What wench?" asked Inuyasha. "SIT!" she yelled as he fell 6 ft into the ground again.  
  
"This is strange" said a voice from the bushes. "WHO THE HELL IS STALKING US?!?!" yelled Inuyasha taking out the tensiagia. Out came Koenma, Botan, Reureann, and Kurama. "Let me take a wild guess, this is your campsite too?" asked Kagome. They all nodded.  
  
"Well, we came here first so I say we take it" declared Inuyasha. "I'm the one who's rich so I say we get it" proclaimed Seto. "I'm the demon prince, I have the power to send you all to oblivion, so I say we get it" protested Koenma.  
  
"Every one" interrupted Reureann. "WHAT?!" all three yelled at her. "We can simply call the parks main office and see if there are anymore openings" diplomated Reureann. "Good idea!" said Serenity. "No! I'll give you all a ride in my chopper if you give us the camp site!" declared Seto. "OK!" everyone agreed except for Serenity. "Seto" she beamed. "Never mind" sighed Seto.  
  
20 Minutes later, a camp officer came to the gang. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. "YEAH! NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY HEAD!" whined Joey. Mia hit him up-side the head to shut him up. "Yes sir, we seem to have a problem with the camp site, we were all assigned to the same camp site, and we want to know if there are any more openings" exclaimed Kurama. The officer took out his clip board and skimmed through the pages, and sighed. "Nope, I'm sorry, but you all ether have to share the campsite or leave" said the officer walking back to his car and driving away, leaving the rest of the people gawking. 


	4. We have to what

Hi all! 4 chapter is now up! Enjoy, I don't own any of these of these anime's! no flames please (what ever those are)  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have to what?!" yelled Joey. "We have to share with these.these..humans?" asked Inuyasha. "Hey, shut it dog boy" barked Joey (that's convenient) "What ya call me?" asked Inuyasha taking out the tensiagia.  
  
"Sit boy!" shouted Kagome as Inuyasha's rosary lit up and again, we as you all know, he fell. "You and the dog would probably get along quit well Wheeler" teased Seto. " Hey quiet rich boy!" shouted both Inuyasha and Joey in unison.  
  
" Well sense were all going to be spending a week down here we might as well get acquainted" said Mia. "I agree, I'm Reureann and this is my boy friend Kurama" Reureann said introducing herself and Kurama. "Theirs something weird about you two, your not normal humans are you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Your quit right, Reureann is a sky demon, now a thunder mistress, and I a fox demon, but now a human with spirit power" explained Kurama. "Cool" said Mia, Sango, Kagome, Serenity, and Shippo.  
  
"COOL! YOU'RE A FOX TOO! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD!" yelled Shippo jumping up and down like a kid in the candy store. "And I'm Botan, I'm the grim reaper and this is my boyfriend and boss, Koanma-sama, the leader of the spirit world" said Botan. "A girl wearing Denim shorts and a baby blue tank top with an oar and a teenaged guy wearing a black jacket and denim pants as the no life king, hah, this is a small world" said Seto.  
  
"Well, I'm Serenity, he's Seto MINE DON'T TOUCH!, She's Mia, and He's my brother Joey" introduced Serenity. "Well, my name's Kagome, that's Inuyasha, the dog demon, Miroku, watch out for him girls, Sango my best friend, and Shippo, the small fox" said Kagome pointing to her friends one at a time.  
  
"Well, I guess we should set up camp" said Serenity pulling out her duffel bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*20 Minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I called this spot Blondie!" shouted Inuyasha tackling Joey. "Shove it up your ass dog!" shot back Joey also tackling Inuyasha. "You should talk chiwawa!" shouted back Inuyasha as he punched Joey in the face.  
  
Every one just watched the two trying to kill each other with a sweat drop. "You never call Joey a chiwawa, it always gets him" said Mia sweat dropping. "God is that guy sensitive or what?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Ok, well we'll just let them fight and we'll set up camp" said Botan taking out her tent. "Agreed" said Kurama and Reureann in unison. "So Reureann, you're the thunder Mistress?" asked Sango. "Yes, I have a fascination for storms, I have a cat back at home that resembles yours" replied Reureann. "Really, what's her name?" she asked. "Kemaeamea" she replied. "Long, but still sweet" complemented Sango. The two laughed.  
  
"I am NOT I repeat, WILL NOT have my tent next to that pervert!" said Mia crossing her arms. "Don't worry Mia, I'll have Miroku sleep next to Inuyasha" replied Sango. "No can do! I'm sleeping in a tree as usual" said Inuyasha, sticking his head out of the dirt cloud of the fight but then going back to work.  
  
"Well, then Miroku, you can sleep by Shippo" said Sango grinning. "Damn it!" snapped Miroku. "Good because I'm sharing a tent with Joey anyway" said Mia taking out her tent and began setting it up. "How do these things work again?" asked Botan as she and Koenma tried putting together their tent.  
  
"It's simple Botan, just follow the instructions" replied Reureann sliding a bar in a slot as Kurama held up the tent. "Insert slot A into slot B, now this sounds perverted" said Koenma throwing the instruction manual in the bush's. "KOENMA-SAMA!" yelled Botan hitting Koenma over the head with her oar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was short but I'm in a sort of a hurry, see you all in the next chapter, Review please! 


	5. The hot springs

Hello again! Chapter 5 is now here. I don't own any of these anime shows sorry, but...ANIME WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!! BUHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon after Joey and Inuyasha's fight, every one had set up camp, and the sun was beginning to set. "Inuyasha! Were all going to the hot spring!" shouted Kagome as the girls began running to the hot spring. "Feh" replied Inuyasha sitting down at the camp fire.  
  
"Hey Miroku" grinned Joey. "Yes?" asked Miroku. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Joey with his grin becoming wider. "I like the way you think my friend" said Miroku having a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
They boys took a big step and were about to walk but then they felt two people tug on their shirts. "Oh no you don't!" said Inuyasha, grabbing onto Miroku's robe. "You two chiwawa, and the monk are official perverts" said Seto tugging on Joey's shirt.  
  
"Let go of me Kaiba!" yelled Joey trying to run away. "Please Inuyasha, let us go" pleaded Miroku. "Hey Kaiba, let's let them go, and when they get bonked by the girls we'll be back here laughin" whispered Inuyasha to Seto. Seto nodded with a grin.  
  
"You can go, but you just wacth your back" said Inuyasha as he and Seto let go of the two. "Thank you!" said Joey jumping for joy as he ran in the direction of the hot springs. "My gratitude's" said Miroku doing the weird prayer hand thingy and following Joey. "You really are going to let them go?" asked Kurama as he and Koenma came next to Seto and Inuyasha. "Well, yeah, but I'm going just so I can them get pumbled by the girls" chuckled Seto as he began walking in the direction the idiots were going. "True" the rest of the three said in unison, following Seto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later, at the hot springs~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is any one coming Shippo?" asked Kagome. "Nope I don't see any one, the coast is clear" assured Shippo. "Great! Come on girls it's safe!" said Kagome. "YAY!" all the girls rejoiced as they began to undress and dive in the hot springs.  
  
"My god this is great! Getting away from of those dead souls and paper work, I really needed a vacation" said Botan leaned up against a rock with her arms folded in the back on her head resting. "I agree, creating storms for fighting is very tiring at times" said Reureann sinking into the water.  
  
"Ok so who else is a peeping tom in our little gang?" asked Mia. "You mean bedside's Miroku?" joked Sango. Every one laughed. "Well Joey sure is one" said Serenity taking her shampoo out of her duffle bag. "Hun you didn't have to tell me that" replied Mia.  
  
"Anyone want some?" offered Reureann as she pulled out a bottle that sparkled saffire blue. "What is it?" asked Botan as every one stared in awe. "It's my home made conditioner, it helps my hair a lot" said Reureann passing it to her. "Sure" every one said in unison, considering to the fact that Reureann's hair was long and smooth.  
  
"Well, dose any one want to borrow my shampoo?" asked Serenity. "Ok" every one replied. "Oh yay! Mom remembered to pack it!" yelled Kagome in joy. "Pack what?" asked Sango rubbing in Reureann's hair conditioner in her hair.  
  
"My mom packed my favorite herbal enhancer (I don't own that ether)" replied Kagome taking it out with horse shoe eyes. Meanwhile, with Joey and Miroku, they were practically dieing of the sights the were seeing. Joey almost threw up his soda from the excitement. Just then they heard a hustle in the bush's. "Ow! You stepped on my foot!" whispered a voice. "Sorry" replied another. "Who's there?" whispered Miroku. Out came the rest of the guys.  
  
"What are you guys doin here" asked Joey regaining concenness. " Well we came here just so we can see you get your ass's whooped by the girls" replied Koenma. "Oh so you guys just came here to share the fun! Inuyasha you dog you" teased Miroku grinning. "Well we only came here to save your sorry ass's!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile back with the girls the were all laughing until Reureann stopped and here eyes went narrow as though she heard something "Reureann what's wrong?" asked Kagome. "There's someone watching us" she replied, still with her eyes narrow. "I knew the fun wouldn't last that long. All the guys gasped. "See, I had a feeling we should have never came here" whispered Kurama. "Well, it's all thanks to your girl friend" whispered back Seto.  
  
"Reureann?" asked Sango. "You want to as well?" asked Reureann. "Gladly" Sango replied taking out her boomerang. Reureann raised her staff. "THUNDER SPIN!" she said throwing her staff as it produced thunder and spun around. "HIROKOSTU!" shouted Sango hurling her boomerang in the air.  
  
"AHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the guys yelled as they were burnt and bruised by Reureann's staff and Sango's boomerang. "Ow...." they all said emerging to be severely burnt and bruised as they all turned into black sand. "Ass whips"murmered Inuyasha. 


	6. Fishing

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME SHOWS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT FACT, GO SUCK A SQUIRREL!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next day, Every one had gotten up groggily and met every one around the now burnt out camp fire. "Hey Kaiba, why you scracthin your self man?" asked Joey. "Because you dog-" Seto started but was cut off. "Yeah?" asked Inuyasha eating another doggy biscuit Kagome brought along.  
  
"Not you" said Seto. "Oh" replied Inuyasha scoffing another biscuit down his throught. "Any way, last night I forgot to put bug spray on and now" explained Seto, not even finishing his sentence to pull his pants up to revile his legs were all red with bites. "Ewl..." every one said gawking.  
  
"Well, at least you didn't get run over by a human body a million times in a row!" said Shippo to Miroku. "What, I couldn't feel you under me" said Miroku. "COULDN'T FEEL ME UNDER YOU!?!?!?! YOU WHERE ROLLING ALL OVER THE SLEEPING BAG YOU BIG BLOW HOLE!" yelled Shippo.  
  
"Well, I cant really say the same because Kurama and I were protected by a shield that was produced from my staff" said Reureann whipping the orb of her staff with a cloth. Kagome then clapped her hands together. "I know what we can do!" said Kagome with excitement. "What?" all the girls asked including Shippo.  
  
"We can go fishing!" said Kagome. Every one was silent. "Um..your supposed to rejoice every one" whispered Sango to inform everyone. "Oh... YAY!!!!!!!!" Every one screamed jumping up and down. So they all got there equipment and started walking to the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later at the lake (oh god)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OW!!!" yelled Miroku holding his left hand in his right hand. "What's wrong Miroku?" asked Botan. "The cursed hook had jabbed my hand, DAMN YOU HOOK!" said Miroku pricking it out of his skin and screaming even more because of the pain.  
  
"Oh criste" both Koenma and Botan sweat dropped. "Kagome, I think I got something!" yelled Inuyasha with excitement. "Well real it in Inuyasha!" yelled Mia observing her fish. Inuyasha began reeling it and every one saw that he was struggling with it. "Come on Inuyasha it cant be that heavy!" said Kagome helping Inuyasha. "Well you try it wench!" yelled back Inuyasha. "It's emerging!" announced Kurama. Just then, out of the water, came a rabid raccoon with blood shot eyes and sticking up fure. It clamped off of the hooking line and began chasing after the group.  
  
Every one stared until they realized what was going on, screamed like girls and started running around in circles with the rabid raccoon still chasing after them, and now foaming at the mouth.  
  
Every one split up and continued running, until suddenly......"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY ASS!!!!!!!! IT HAS MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Joey as he tried Yanking off the rabid raccoon. "you know, I like seeing this" said Inuyasha with a smirk. "I say we leave him here and go back to camp" said Seto. "We cant do that Seto, he's my brother, we just cant leave him alone in the wilderness.  
  
"I brought my portable DVD player" stated Seto. "Ok!" every one said leaving the screaming Joey, still trying to yank the animal feeding off his ass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Kaiba's lap top

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT REUREANN (because she's my character) ANY WAY, ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon later on, when the rest of the gang was walking back to camp hearing the screams of their friend feel pain of their ass being ripped apart by a savaged raccoon, they had finally made it to camp, until..............  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!" every one shouted at the sight in front of them. In front of them, their camp was ripped to shreds, it looked as though a tornado went through it.  
  
"Who the hell?" asked Inuyasha. "A bear must have came through here" said Reureann observing the surroundings. "NO, THST MUST MEAN THE CHOPPER ALONG WITH MY LABTOP IS NOTHING BUT DOG SHIT BY NOW! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO LIVE WITHOUT MY LAB TOP?!?! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled Seto getting on his knees and yelling to the havens. "Hey, I resent that" said Inuyasha referring to his last remark.  
  
" Chill man, the choppers over there, where you laptop is" said Koenma as every pone pointed to the chopper. "OH THANK MY GODS ASS,TILL ALIVE, I MUST CHECK STOCKS!" yelled Seto getting to his feet and running to the chopper, he opened the door. "Well just don't stand there get in!" yelled Seto motioning for every one to come inside. Of coarse, like any one couldn't see it coming, it was huge.  
  
"Wow, nice place" said Shippo he sat down on a Minnie couch. "Seto we can watch DVD'S right?" asked Serenity as every one sat on the couch. "Yes love sure" said Seto motioning his hand of a yes as he typed on his lab top to check to status reports.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHERE 50 CENTS SHORT ON MARKETING COMMITY?!?!?!?!?! NO WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!" yelled Seto getting up and running around in circles until Miroku threw a bowl of popcorn at him to shut him up. " honestly Kaiba, your ruining the movie" said Mia as very one didn't pay any attention to the knocked out Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. AH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD IN BOTH FO...

I DON'T OWN YYH, YGO, AND IY SIMPLE CORRECT?  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night.................  
  
"I'm in a happy place, I'm in a happy place" said Kagome in fed ale position. She had just recently gotten an email from Hojo asking if she wanted to go out to dinner sometime. "Who is this Hojo guy?" asked Mia.  
  
"HOBO!?!?!? WHERE?!?!?!" yelled Inuyasha unseafing his sword. "Will you calm down Inuyasha, he's not here, he's in America, that's what the email; said" said Kurama trying to calm the hanyou down. "Where's America?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
" Ok, will someone explain who the hell this guy is?" asked Koenma. ""He's a guy that goes to Kagome's school, for some reason he has the hots for her and wont leave her alone about her so called health" replied Sango.  
  
"Damn right he wont leave her alone, he can go to hell and kiss the devils ass!" shouted Inuyasha. "Well lady Kagome, are you going to accept?" asked Miroku. "um... I KNOW! I'LL HAVE MY GRANDPA SAY I'M..uh.... HAVE HEPOTITUSE!" yelled Kagome as every one did an anime fall.  
  
" Are those hot dogs ready yet?" asked Joey. "Sorry guys, but I just went threw the cargo and ALL of our food was eaten by a bear, the only thing we have left is these beans" said Serenity picking up a large can of beans.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE OF STARVATION AND FART SMELLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD BY CRUEL WORLD!!" shouted Joey fainting.  
  
"Get up wheeler, that's the only food we have besides the god biscuits for the mutt, but then again...." Said Kaiba staring at Inuyasha. "Ah shut it Legato wanna be" shot back Joey (I don't own trigun ether, take that you lawyers!)  
  
"Damn we don't even have a can opener!" whined Shippo. "Don't worry I'll open them, stand back please" instructed Reureann harnessing lightning from the sky and opened 6 cans. "Every one beside the YYH crew just gawked.  
  
"She wasn't joking was she?" asked Inuyasha. "Nope" replied Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review pleaz! 


	9. Inuyasha and Kagome's moment, the fart w...

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR REUREANN, MY SELF, AND MY LIFE! HAH! TAKE THAT YOU BLOOD SUCKING LAWYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Later, that night in Inuyasha's tent...........  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to sleep outside Inuyasha?" asked Kagome making room in her sleeping bag for him. "hell yeah! These damn ants keep on biting me!" said Inuyasha scratching his back. "Well, if you want me to I can scratch your back" suggested Kagome. "Feh" replied Inuyasha sitting in front of her with his back to her.  
  
Kagome reached her hand up to his back and began scratching it, making him pure a little to loudly for Kagome to hear. "You can stop now Kagome, I'm fine" said Inuyasha turning around. "Well, goodnight Inuyasha, if you need anything just wake me up" said Kagome scooting over to make room for Inuyasha. As she was about to dose off, Inuyasha slid under the covers and stared at the back of Kagome's head, smelling the scent of her hair. "Kagome" he whispered. "Yeah?" she asked turning around to face them, their faces inch's from each other. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for being so mean to you all the time, I never really mean it, it's just, all my life people had shunned me because I was so different, but you Kagome are different" he said staring down.  
  
"Inuyasha I would never do that to you, just because your hanyou doesn't mean that I would be afraid of you" she said covering her hand to his. "Kagome" he whispered again. "Yes?" she asked. "I love you" he said taking her into his arms and covering his lips with hers. Kagome was wide eyed until she finally gave in and melted into his, returning his kisses with hers. Just then they heard the most extreme fart noise in the world from the tent next to them, witch was Joey and Mia's tent. "AH! GOD JOEY YOUCAN BLOW UP TOKYO YOU BIG FART ASS!" shouted Mia making the two break the kiss.  
  
"Looks like Joey ate a little to many beans" said Kagome as she and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Ah what ever, the blond can deal with his own problems" said Inuyasha taking the girls into his arms. "Good night Inuyasha" she said dosing off. "Good night Kagome- Chan" he said as they both dosed off.  
  
Later on, in Reureann and Kurama's tent.......  
  
"Did you here that too Kurama- Kun?" asked Reureann opening her eyes from the sleep that she and her lover had just had from the noise of Joeys fart and Mia's screaming. "By my guessing the ignoramuses had done the famous happy Gilmore" replied Kurama also arising from his sleep. "We only have 2 more days left here for all of us, I think I'm going to miss every one" said Reureann covering herself with her arms. "Reureann- Chan, We can just asked Koenma- Sama to invite them to spirit world and I'm sure he'll say yes" said Kurama wrapping his arms around his lover.  
  
"I know you right" she replied giving him a light kiss on the lips. Just then Mia came barging in. "Excuse me you two but can I stay in your ten tonight?" asked Mia showing her sleeping bag tucked in under her arm. "Why do you ask?" asked Kurama. "Commander *I am the fart ass* stunk up the entire ten for the night" relied Mia.  
  
"Well we do have plenty of room, so yes I think you can" replied Reureann pointing to an empty spot in the tent. "But Reureann- Chan" whined Kurama. "No buts love" replied Reureann.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Yes! Another Chapter set! Review pleaz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. HOJO'S HERE, syke!

Thunder Mistress: Again, must I say it?  
  
Kurama: In order not to get sued yes  
  
Thunder Mistress: Damn lawyers, their runned by the evil Twinkies any way, I don't own any of these anime shows yada yada, go suck a squirrel, make your life useful ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day.............  
  
"I WANT MORE!!!!!!!! I MUST HAVE MORE!!!!!!!! GIVE IT TO ME WOMAN OR FACE MY WRATH!!!!!" yelled Shippo holding out his hand for more potato chips. He had practically gotten high (as you can see) off of the futuristic snack.  
  
Sango, seeing that Shippo was about to explode, took her boomerang, hit him upside the head, and knocked him out. "Was that really necessary?" asked Botan. "Believe me Botan, you don't want him to go further then that" replied Sango.  
  
"Hey guys?" asked Mia. "Yeah?" everyone asked. "Have you all noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome have been acting a little to close lately" said Mia pointing to the couple sitting at the river talking like old friends. "No, not that I think" said Joey, eating some more beans. "NO!!!!!!" every one yelled but it was to late, Joey had farted so bad the campfire began to blaze.  
  
"You know, you are right, ever sense this morning they haven't left each other for a second" said Miroku covering his nose to keep out the adorable smell from invading his nostrils. "I no how to change that" grinned Seto.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha!" shouted Seto to get the hanyou's attention. "WHAT IS IT RICHI BOY?!" yelled back Inuyasha. "I just saw Hojo in the next camp site!" shouted back Seto. "HOBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL THAT FRUIT CAKE LIKE BASTERD!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Inuyasha, pouncing off and unseafing the tensiagia. "Wait! Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. "Why did you say that?" Kagome yelled to Seto. "I don't know" replied Seto shrugging.  
  
Later in the next camp site.............  
  
"Sing a happy happy happy happy happy song, sing a happy happy happy happy song" sung the little pre-K children around the campfire singing merrily. "Sing a happy happy happy happy happy happy song, sing a happy happy happy happy AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the small children screamed at the site of Inuyasha about to attack them.  
  
"SPONGE BOB WAS RIGHT!! IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a small boy as all the other one's screamed in horror and jumped in the lake. "WHERE ARE YOU HOBO?!?!?!?!?!!??!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Just then a consular came out of the ten with a cigarette. "What the hell is going on here?" he bellowed. "YOU!" shouted Inuyasha running to the consular and grabbing him by the shirt, suspending him in the air. "WHERE'S HOBO YOU SON OF A RATS ASS?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha stop! Kaiba was just messing with your mind!" shouted Reureann. "She's right Kaiba! Hojo- I mean Hobo is still in America!" informed Kurama. "And why should I believe you?!?!?!?!" shot back Inuyasha, still not letting the man down. "Sorry Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha once again fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome- Chan! You promised not to do that anymore!" shouted Inuyasha getting off the ground. "Chan?" every one asked. "Sorry Inu- Kun, I had no choice" she replied looking all innocent, both completely forgetting that they were performing this in front of every one. "Kun?" every one once again asked as Inuyasha came closer to her. "Don't worry I forgive you" said Inuyasha, pulling Kagome into a passionate kiss.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII?????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (nani)" Every one yelled at the site. "Oh uh.. sorry" they both said, quickly jolting away from each other. "W- W- What the fuck?" asked Koenma in shock. "I think you two have a lot of explaining to do" said Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I DON'T OWN THAT FRUITY SONG OR SPONG BOB SO GET OFF OF MY BACK!!!!!!!!!!! Review please ^_^ 


	11. Scary stories

2 more chapters to go every one!!! I don't own these anime shows, and I know I'm just wasting my precious breath because no one ever does read the authors notes and disclaimers do they?  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night............  
  
"And that's when it all started" finished Kagome as she cuddled up against Inuyasha lovingly. They were all listening to the story of the little issue that had happened. They were around the campfire with smores.  
  
"I wanna tell a ghost story!" yelled Shippo jumping up in down with excitement with a smore in his mouth. "Ok Shippo tell us" said Sango as every one gathered around closer to the small kitsun, as he fumbled through Kagome's back pack and found the flash light. He turned it on and put it under his face.  
  
"It was a stormy night in the fudale aura, and a small kitsun named Shippo was walking to a near by village that was abandoned. He slowly walked up to a mansion that had lightning and thunder, scary music the works. He went in side and then he screamed bloody murder! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE HE SAW JOEYS FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Shippo as every one burst out laughing except for Joey.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you little punk, I got a real ghost story" said Joey snatching the flash light away from Shippo and punching him in the face. "It's called, when Pegusas returns" said Joey as every one screamed and Reureann provided thunder and lighting for the introduction.  
  
"It was a scary night, when every one was at Yugi's game shop, sittin up a room chillin and havin a few laughs until, the power went out. Yugi didn't know where the laches were and his gramps was out for the night. So me and Tristen were about to get up and find the laches until, we heard a voice come from behind us and touch our ass's, and it went like this........."HELLO JOEY BOY! TRISTEN BOY! LETS GO TO YUGI BOY'S BED AND FUCK ALL NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Joey in a gay accent as every one screamed to the top of their lungs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, the last chapter is going to come very soon, I'm sorry the chapter was short, I'm having no inspiration here! Review please 


	12. Everyone leaves

THE LAST CHAPTER EVERY ONE!!!!!!!! I STILL DON'T WON THOSE ANIME SHOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thunder Mistress ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning..........  
  
Every one was packing up their things. "I still cant believe the trip just went by like that" said Kagome as she zipped her backpack up. "Yeah, me ether" agreed Serenity. "Well, if you all wish, you can visit spirit world and have a vacation there" suggested Koenma. "YAY!" every one shouted with joy.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, don't you spirit peeps have dead people around there?" asked Joey quavering. "Yes, but they wont attack you, their like wingless flies" replied Botan. "Thanks again Reureann for the conditioner" thanked Mia holding up a small bottle of the sparkling blue hair product. "It's not a problem, that I can make easily" replied Reureann. "What's it made of again?" asked Sango. "Pure rain water, jasmine and a dose of lightning" replied Reureann  
  
"It's a pitty we have to leave" said Miroku. "You only wanted to come so you could hit on Sango you lech!" proclaimed Inuyasha. Both Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Well I think we should take our leave, it was nice meeting all of you" said Kurama as his group gathered their things and went by Reureann. "We'll come to get you to rake you to spirit world in 2 weeks!" yelled Koenma as they floated off into the sky. "Bye!" they all yelled after them.  
  
"Well, I think it's high time we all go back to the fudale aura" said Shippo, climbing onto Kirara. "See ya guys in 2 weeks!" said Kagome as every one got on Kirara and flew away. "Bye guys!" the remaining group yelled after them.  
  
"Well, lets go home you guys" said Kaiba as he and Serenity walked hand in hand to the chopper, Mia followed. Kaiba started up the chopper and began to lift off the ground, soon they were in mid air. "Hey guys" said Serenity. "Yeah?" the two asked. "Do you guys have that feeling we forgot something?" asked Serenity noticing it was a little too quiet. They all thought for a moment............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Down at the campsite*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL FORGOT ME DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL OUR YOU NOT GETTING MY?!?!?!?!?!? HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!! GET MY OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!! KAIBA, SERNITY, MIA, ANY ONE!!!!!!!! COME GET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Joey to the chopper flying away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The end~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
